1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gyroscope and more particularly concerns a gyroscope having a rotor which comprises a pair of masses one spaced from the other at each end of a shaft and an inner gimbal which extends into the space between the two masses and there provides a rotational mounting for the masses.
2. Description of Related Art
A gyroscope of the type described above is disclosed in our earlier British Patent Application No. 2117114. A gyroscope of the earlier application, however, operates on the principle of the impulse turbine and requires provision of a so-called "run-up means" which engages with one end of the shaft of the gyroscope.